Kasai Seishin 1: A New Beginning
by Gokan123
Summary: What happens when you suddenly wake up with no memory, have amazing powers ypu don't know how to use, and find out you have to save the world with a man hating Hunter and a know it all son of a goddess? Don't know? Just ask Kasai Seishin, he sure does.
1. A New Begining

**Gokan123: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! AND THIS TIME I'M AWESOMER, COOLER, AND SOME OTHER THING THAT ENDS IN –ER THAN BEFORE! SO GET READY FOR THE GREATEST ****NARUTO**** AND ****PERCY JACKSON**** CROSSOVER EVER! Phew, I'm glad that I got **_**that**_** out of my system. If any of you have read the beginning of my other story ****Gokan and Gohan 1: a Hero's Beginning**** please know that I am not giving up on it, just taking a break to write this story that I've been thinking about for a while now. Also, know that this story is set about 100 years after the end of the ****Percy Jackson**** series and that my OC, Kasai Seishin, has a **_**new**_** kegegankai called the Tora no Kankaku (The Tiger Sense). It gives him the abilities and senses of a tiger. He also is the one of the last with the Tiger Sense, besides his brother, his only living family. Wow, that is a **_**long **_**rant right there. With that out of the, let's get on with the story!**

**Naruto: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Gokan123: AHHH! How did **_**you**_** get in here!?**

**Percy: We just came to make sure you do this story right. Goku told us about your disclaimer problem.**

**Gokan123: Just say it already!**

**Naruto and Percy: Gladly, Gokan123 does **_**not**_** own anything in this story except for his OCs.**

…**REVIEW!...**

**Artemis' POV**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**100 years ago…**

I ran through the woods of Camp Half-Blood with tears running down my face.

'_Why?' _I thought as I ran. _'Why does it have to be me?'_

I arrived at the rock where I last saw him and fell to my knees. Then I wept. I don't know how long I kneeled there crying, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Lady Artemis?"

I turned and saw that the voice belonged to my beloved lieutenant and sister, Thalia Grace. She wore her usual Hunter's jacket with a dark shirt with skulls on it and jeans with a silver circlet in her hair. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

"Is something wrong my lady?"

I quickly composed myself before answering.

"No my dear Hunter, why do you ask?"

"I-I thought I heard you crying," she replied in a worried tone.

"No," I replied rather quickly, "I am just… upset about the recent battle is all. So many Hunters lost."

"Yes," she replied, "So many of our sisters."

"I know," I said, reliving the day's events. "But now we must celebrate, for the battle is won and the earth is safe. Come my lieutenant, let us join this party.

Thalia nodded as we walked back towards the celebration inside of the camp. But unknown to my Hunter, I shed a last tear before recalling his name one more time.

'_I won't let it happen again… I swear it…'_

…REVIEW!...

**Mt. Olympus **

**Present Day**

**Artemis' POV**

I walked through the city of Mt. Olympus deep in thought.

'_I wonder what father has called this meeting for. He _never_ calls emergency council meetings. Whatever reason he called it for, I don't like it.'_

I arrived at the throne room and looked up at the other gods. Even Hades was there.

'_If Hades is here than it must be _big._'_

"Artemis," my father Zeus said, "it is happening again."

A cold feeling grabbed my heart. "Surely you cannot mean that-"

"Oh, but I do. _He _is returning. In order to stop his return we once again need the help of… a friend." Zeus's voice was filled with venom as he said those last words.

"But Father!" I shouted before realizing what I had done. "Father, he is not immortal like us. Surely he has died by now."

"Indeed he has. Although, I think Athena has found a… suitable replacement. Athena"

The wisdom goddess nodded and waved her hand. The smoke coming from the hearth quickly changed into the shape of a person. Then the smoke changed color and shape until the picture became a 3D picture a boy. I gasped.

He looked about 15 years old and had dark green eyes and spikey black hair that stuck up in all directions, so much it seemed to defy gravity. He wore an unzipped dark blue jacket with an orange spiral on the back over a dark green T-shirt. He also wore black pants with a blue pouch tied to his right leg and had a circular tan pouch right above his butt. To complete the outfit, he had a blue headband with a metal plate with a symbol on his head. The symbol was the same spiral as on his back only this one had the third line shoot up at a right angle and two lines that shot out and formed a triangle on the bottom left side. What surprised me most was the smile he wore on his face. It looked just like…like…

Hermes chuckled. "I know right? Give him a change of clothes then change his hair and eye color and they could be twins, especially with that smile of his."

"His name is Kasai Seishin," Athena stated. "He is said to be the strongest since _him_."

"Is that _all_ that qualifies him?" I asked, hoping to change their mind of what I knew they were thinking.

"He has also conquered _it_." She replied, causing me to gasp.

'_But_ _no one has_ ever _conqured it. Not since… Not since…_

"I see," Zeus replied. "All those in favor of using this one for our plan raise your hand." All of the Olympians, and Hades, raised their hands… all except me. I stood there, thinking the same thing over and over again.

'_No… Not again…'_

"It is decided," Zeus said, "and _you_, Artemis, shall retrieve him for us."

I nodded and walked out of the room thinking…

'_No… Never again…'_

**Gokan123:** **WOW! Long chapter their! Anyway, **_**PLEASE**_** TELL ME HOW I DID AND REVIEW! You will guys, right… right?**


	2. Who the crud am I?

**Gokan123: Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be**_** awesome! **_**Not only does my OC Kasai make his first **_**official **_**appearance, but he also meets a **_**very **_**important Percy Jackson character, important for this story at least. Well I guess it's time to get reading!**

**Percy&Naruto: You forgot the disclaimer… Hey! Stop copying me! NO! YOU STOP! UGGGHHHH!**

**Gokan123: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Percy&Naruto: (Huffs) Fine! Gokan123 doesn't own anything Percy Jackson or Naruto related! I SAID STOP IT!**

…**REVIEW!...**

Unknown Forest

Kasai's POV

I woke up when the sun decided to poke its head into my face. I had to squint because of the glare, but once my vision adjusted I noticed that I was in a lush green forest that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Ugh… Where am I?" I asked nobody in particular. "Okay better question… who am I?"

Yup, I didn't even know my own name. That's when I noticed a letter on my stomach. So, I picked it up and read

"_Dear Kasai Seishin,_

_If you are reading this then you have woken up and are probably wondering who you are. All I can tell you as of now is that you are here for a very special job. If you are to do this job correctly you will require some very powerful and skilled help. You will first need to find a group of skilled warriors called the Hunters. From there they will guide you to a place known as Camp Half-Blood, where you shall begin your job, but I must warn you not to show any of your… unusual abilities until after the job is under way._

_Signed,_

_Your Protector_

"Okay, so my name is Kasai Seishin and apparently I have some _'unusual abilities'. _Well at least I know what I'm looking for. Wait! It doesn't even tell me what this _'job' _is or where these _'Hunters' _are! Ah man, now I have to just walk in every direction until I find them! Well, now's a good time as any to start." I exclaimed as I marched off in a random direction.

By the time the sun was high in the sky I _still _hadn't found anything.

"Oh come _on_!" I shouted to the sky. "I've been at this for hours! You have to give me _something! _A clue, a sign, anything!" Just seconds after I said that I heard a hear-splitting screech come from my right. I immediately started running towards where it came from with one thought in mind.

'_Whoever the person who screamed is—one thing's for sure, they're in serious trouble.'_

…REVIEW!...

Hunter's Camp

Thalia's POV

It started out as a normal day. I woke up, went on my normal hunt, taught the new recruits' archery class, and began to get ready for the afternoon hunt.

Then _that's _when things got interesting. Artemis gave me the day off. She _NEVER_ gives me a day off. She never has in the past 100 years that I've been her lieutenant. I'm immortal by the way. Anyone who joins the goddess Artemis is granted immortality until we either fall in battle or break our vow to never fall in love with a man. In order to prevent the former we are granted enhanced reflexes and unmatched archery skills. So that's me, a fifth-teen year-old for eternity.

Anyways, since I had the whole day to myself I decided to go and hunt in the woods for a while. It's what I always do when I need to calm down. I've been having a bad feeling since I got up and I felt like I was being watched.

I decided to ignore the feeling and go hunting anyways; I wish I hadn't. I was just about to shoot a deer when I felt a dark presence behind me, so I immediately spun around and fired the arrow towards the presence, but it got knocked off course by some kind of projectile. I looked to where the presence was and I saw a monster I hoped I would never see again.

"Hello dear Thalia, so nice to see you again," it said in a French accent.

"Thorn!" I shouted at the manticore while pulling out an arrow and pointing it at the monster. "What are you doing here?" I tried to sound brave, but on the inside I was cowering; this monster had almost killed me and almost all of my friends before I had joined Artemis and was only stopped by the wine-god Dionysus. He was a manticore, with the face of a man, a giant scorpion tail, and the body of a huge lion, and there he was. He was standing hardly ten feet in front of me.

"I'm just doing my new master's bidding, making sure you don't cause any trouble for him," he replied with a smirk.

"What new master?" I shouted back at him.

The manticore decided to ignore my question and charge me with his claws raised. I fired the arrow, but it was deflected by his tail. I dropped my bow and tapped my bracelet, turning it into a round bronze shield with a picture of Medusa's head on it. His claws bounced off of it and I pulled my mace canister out of my pocket, extending it into a large Celestial Bronze spear. I tried to charge him, but he deflected it with his claws and head-butted me in the chest, causing me to stumble back. While I was distracted he fired a spike from his tail, causing me to drop my spear and scream in pain. The manticore slowly approached me with a triumphant smirk on his face. I kept backing up until my back was to a tree.

"It's a pity you won't be around to see how we destroy your precious gods," the manticore said to me. "Especially that stuck-up goddess of the Hunt Artem-" He never finished his sentence, because he got sucker-punched into the nearest tree by something that emerged from the tree behind me.

"Who _DARES_?!" The manticore shouted.

"_I_ dare!" A voice shouted.

I looked up and saw a boy that looked about fifteen standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"And if you want to get to her," he raised his right hand and used his thumb to point to himself as he spoke "you have to get through me."

…**REVIEW!...**

**Wow! I **_**finally **_**got that one done! I would have had it up yesterday, but half of it got deleted **_**right**_** when I finished it! Anyways, next time we get to see some of Kasai's **_**'unusual abilities'**_**. Until then, REVIEW! **


	3. Take THAT you, um, lion?

**Gokan123: Hey guys! Before we get into the story I would like to address a little problem. What was it again? Oh yeah… I HAVE LIKE NO REVIEWS! I know this story is still in the first few chapters, but all I want is **_**one **_**review. Is that too much to ask? Okay now that I'm done begging, it's time to see the Kasai vs. Thorn battle! IT'S GONNA BE EPIC!**

**Naruto: You forgot the disclaimer, again… again.**

**Percy: Maybe we should get him an alarm clock or something.**

**Gokan123: Just say it!**

**Naruto&Percy: O-okay. Gokan123 doesn't own anything Naruto or Percy Jackson related except his OCs.**

…**REVIEW!...**

Kasai's POV

I saw a huge man-faced lion with a scorpion tail about to attack a fifteen year-old girl, so I did the natural thing… I punched it in the face. Apparently I pack quite the wallop, because that lion-thing went flying straight into a tree.

"WHO _DARES_!?" the "lion" shouted.

"_I_ dare!" I shouted back at it as I raised my right thumb to point at myself. "And if you want to get to her, you have to get through me."

The "lion" seemed surprised to see me, his face went from anger, to surprise, to _fear_, and finally settled on a mixture of all three.

"_YOU_!" it shouted at me. "So it looks like you're the one they sent, huh? They think you can stop me, do they?"

I glanced around expecting to see someone else around. "Are you talking to me?"

"No…" the girl behind me said weakly "…run…"

"Not a chance," I replied. "I _never _run from a fight, I think. So what about it, you wanna fight you… um lion-like-thing?"

It ignored me and fired some points from his tail at me, three to be exact. They were probably going really fast, but to me they looked like they were going in slow motion. On in impulse I reached into a pouch I had strapped to my back and pulled out some kind of knife, which I used to deflect all of the spikes.

Its eyes widened, but I didn't wait for it to attack. A second later I was on him, throwing punches and kicks everywhere there was an opening. A couple minutes later I had him backed against a tree with my knife at his throat. I looked down at it, so battered and bruised, and _I _did this. I let go of its neck and shouted to it "Well?! Get out of here!" It didn't hesitate to run-or crawl away in this case.

I walked back over to the girl and knelt down to her and said "Hey, are you okay?"

She really didn't look good at all. She had a spike sticking out of her right arm and her skin was turning a sickly shade of green, and so was her arm.

"I'm… fine…" she answered weakly.

"No you're not. Do you have any medicine in your bag?" I asked her. She nodded feebly.

I grabbed her bag and pulled out a small plastic baggie of some square food. Then I took out a piece of cloth and held it up to her.

"Okay, I'm going to pull the spike out. It's going to hurt a lot, but I need you to promise me not to move okay?" She nodded grimly. "Okay, bite down on this," I said as I held the cloth up to her.

It took a couple of minutes, but I finally got the spike out of her arm. She bit down hard on the cloth, but she was true to her word an didn't move.

"Okay," I said tossing the spike into the grass. "Now eat this," I said as I gave her the square food.

The effects seemed to be immediate, her green skin returned to normal and her ragged breathing evened out. She sighed, closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. Soon she had fallen asleep.

I looked at the bag in my hand with a smile.

"Okay, I have got to get some of this stuff," I said with a smile. "Now I just need to bandage the wound."

After that was done I stifled a yawn. Hey, fighting some weird lion-thingy and helping to fix up some random teenaged girl you've never seen before can _really_ take it out of you.

I noticed a sturdy branch hanging from the tree about ten feet up in the air. The next thing I knew I was laying down on the branch, using a backpack I didn't realize I had until now as a pillow.

"Weird, (Yawn). You know what? I'll just figure it out when I wake up," with that thought in mind I quickly drifted off to sleep.

…REVIEW!...

Thalia's POV

I woke up in the middle of the woods with my right shoulder aching.

"Ugh… What happened?" I asked no one in particular. I looked over and saw that my right shoulder was bandaged and my spear was lying next to it.

Immediately the memories came flooding back to me. I looked around franticly, expecting to see the manticore. I let out a sigh of relief once I saw that he wasn't there. After that, I started looking around for the person who had saved me. That's when I heard snoring above me. I looked up, expecting to see one of the Hunters, but was surprised once I saw what was up there.

It was a boy. He looked about fifth-teen and had black hair that stuck up in all directions. He wore an unzipped dark blue jacket and had a dark green shirt under it. He had black pants and was resting his head on a bright orange backpack. What was most strange about him was that he had a large snot bubble sticking out of his nose that got smaller and larger as he breathed. This boy had saved me. Wait. This _boy_ had saved me!

"UGHHH!" I shouted as I stomped my foot on the ground, cursing my luck. _'I just_ had_ to be saved by a boy didn't I?' _I thought angrily. _'I just had to get hit by the manticore's spike and get poisoned didn't I? Wait… if I was still poisoned I would be dead. Great, now I not only owe that boy____for saving my life once, but _twice_! I _hate_ owing people favors! Especially boys! He probably thinks he's some kind of hero for saving and because he's kind of cute! Wait… WHAT DID I JUST THINK!? I'm a Hunter and that means I'm supposed to hate all boys, even if they're a little cute! UGH! STOP THAT!'_

While I was having my internal argument, the noise must have woken him up because the next thing I heard was…

"Hey! Could you keep it _down_?! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

I looked up at him and I gasped. _'His eyes… It can't be'_

…**REVIEW!...**

**Well it looks like Thalia recognizes Kasai somehow. It also seems like our **_**"man-hating Hunter" **_**has her first crush in about one-hundred years. How will the meeting of these two characters affect the outcome of this story? Find out in the next exciting installment of Kasai Seishin: A New Beginning! I've always wanted to do that!**


End file.
